


Distraction

by amtrak12



Series: Misc Ghostbusters Drabbles [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Higgins shenanigans, background yatesbert angst, idk you can read it however you'd like, mentions of Erin, pre-yatesmann? established yatesmann?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Abby's run out of work to distract. Luckily things don't stay boring around the Higgins Institute for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 prompt: Abby/Holtzmann + bored. I am convinced Higgins Institute of Science is just Greendale Community College (from the show Community), but in NYC. And smart enough not to use paintball guns for their student battles :P

Abby sighed. The message boards were stagnant, and the chat rooms held only tumble weeds. The latest YouTube uploads had been reviewed and all were determined to be faked. She'd even checked all the fanfiction sites for new X-Files stories and had come up empty. Basically she had done everything she could possibly do and was now left staring blankly at her computer screen -- and very much Not Staring at that tab opened to this quarter's Progress in Particle and Nuclear Physics journal and kept just out of sight. Dr. Erin Gilbert had a paper in that journal.

Abby would not read it. She wasn't that bored yet. She would not read it.

Her hand pushed the cursor over to the tab.

Shouts of “nerf war!” rang out in the hallway before she could click, and dozens of footsteps erupted signaling an oncoming horde. Abby spun in her seat to find Holtz perked stool like a dog who'd sensed its quarry.

"What’d they say?" she asked.

"Nerf war," Holtz replied.

Geez louise, the Higgins Institute was a weird school, but Abby still sprang into action when Holtz did. No ground was neutral in a Nerf war, and they had gained quite the territory in the last round.

“Today, we don’t stop until we’ve reached the English department. Understood?”

“The halls will be painted with blood,” Holtz said.

“Or at least foam bullets.” Abby clipped the last gun into place. “Ready?”

Holtz nodded and they performed their secret handshake.

“Break!”


End file.
